Drabbles of a Pregnant Mother
by penspend
Summary: One fine morning through the eyes of the Potters while Ginny is pregnant. Rated T for... you know. Anyway, no real plot, I just kept writing. ONESHOT!


_**Drabbles of a Pregnant Mother**_

Ginny walked down the small hallway into her bedroom. She placed a hand on her bulging belly. The Healer had said that she was about six months along already, and Ginny smiled slightly as a tickling sensation came from inside.

"Harry?" she called, and at once he was at her side.

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"Can you feel it?" she asked, unbuttoning her shirt and placing his warm hand on her stomach.

Harry's face turned ashen. "What…?" he asked, bewildered.

"He's saying hello," Ginny said softly. "He knows his dad."

It was difficult to manage a hug with Ginny's size, but Harry embraced his wife from behind and rocked slowly back and forth. Before she knew it, Ginny was twirling around in Harry's arms to an inaudible music, laughing as the baby kicked harder.

Suddenly she paused. "Toast," she whispered.

"What?"

"Toast," Ginny said firmly. "Extra jelly, and maybe some whipped cream. I'll go make it right now."

"Whipped cream?" Harry asked mostly to himself as Ginny raced as fast as a pregnant mother can get to the kitchen, whipping out the bread and popping it into the toaster with all due speed. In the meantime, she munched on chocolate-covered raisins with gusto.

"So," Ginny asked through a mouthful of raisin, "what should we name him?"

Harry froze, his half-opened beverage hissing as it bubbled up. "Well-"

"I liked Thomas, but I didn't think you would. And it would remind me of Dean Thomas anyway, he was such a loser."

"Loser? You danced with him at the Hogwarts reunion!"

"If you can remember, I was drunk out of my wits that night."

"Seems like forever since the reunion, huh?"

"Yeah. We had fun, I remember. I think that was the night I got pregnant."

Harry choked on his drink, turning red both from the liquid now running into his lungs and embarassment.

"Ok, back to names," he sputtered, looking away.

Minutes passed.

"Let's just name him Dumbledore and get it over with," Ginny said impatently after five minutes, only interrupted by the sound of the toaster. She chewed noisily as she waited for his reply.

"Well, I've kind of had this idea-"

"Yeah?"

"- about maybe calling him James, after, you know, my dad."

There was another moment of silence.

"I like that," Ginny said, slapping some jelly on another piece of toast before smothering it in whipped cream. "I like that a lot."

"Middle name?"

"Harry," Ginny answered automatically.

"Hmmm?"

"No, I mean as a middle name. You're Harry James, he could be James Harry."

"Oh."

Silence.

"But you've got to admit that Reinaldo would also have a certain ring to it."

Ginny laughed. "No, I'm serious. James Harry Potter."

"Speaking of which…"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to ever tell them about the Boy-Who-Lived and the whole Voldemort situation?"

"Tell who?"

"Well, our, uh, children."

"Children? As in plural? A little ahead of yourself, Mr. Potter. But I wouldn't want it to get to their heads, you know, that their father has to be about the greatest wizard of all time and defeated the Dark Lord."

"So we wait?"

"We wait."

The toaster popped out two more pieces of toast, and Ginny offered one to Harry. He declined the whipped cream, though, and took his time buttering it.

"How many do you want?"

"Pieces of toast? As many as I can eat."

"No, I mean, uh-"

"Kids. You say 'uh' when we're talking about our kids, you know."

"It's a touchy subject," he said, mock-offended.

"Well, it better not be," Ginny said. "I want lots."

"Four?"

"Five."

"Three, and we'll call it even," Harry said. "You're doing all the work anyway."

"Last time I remember, you had a pretty tough time of it-"

"Just eat your toast," Harry said loudly.

* * *

**A/N:** Just something I was typing out of boredom. I kind of like it, but I'm not really sure if it's realistic. Oh well, Wizard pregnancies can be different, I guess. Well, tell me how you liked it, I might or might not write another chapter, it all depends. 


End file.
